1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear motor comprising a motor and a decelerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gear motors are used in an extensive range of applications. For example, gear motors are used in underbody of large-scale movable equipment such as cranes, in a system to drive rollers of a belt conveyor, etc. A gear motor usually comprises a power engine and a decelerator, and is used by coupling an output shaft of the decelerator to a driven shaft of a driven machine.
Normally, the driven machine is relatively heavy so that it is necessary to provide means to supply rotation reaction to the gear motor in order to prevent the gear motor itself from being rotated when used to drive the machine. The applicant proposes a technology capable of supplying rotation reaction to the gear motor by means of a torque arm.